jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
I nordLysets Land
I nordLysets Land is from the book of Junglydyret Hugo. Synopsis In the third and last book of the jungle animal, Hugo, and Rita, series on adventure, Hugo and Rita are on their way home to Denmark together with their good friend, Meatball Charlie. But the journey will be both long, adventurous and dangerous, bringing them all the way up to the coldest north where the snowstorms are raging. Along the way, they meet trolls and noses, wild animals, ruthless poachers, crazy scientists, and secret agents... The series sets the basis for 13 cartoons that will be shown on television. Characters (Any ideas about the characters) * Hugo * Rita * Milo * Mose * Meatball Charlie * Lorenzo * Wolverine * General Maximus * Pedro * Tros * Chapters # Chapter 1 - Just Off the Road # Chapter 2 - Stars in the Circus # Chapter 3 - General Maximus on Track # Chapter 4 - A Little Santa Was Traveling # Chapter 5 - Beavers # Chapter 6 - The Cunning Us # Chapter 7 - Bear Movies in the Wilderness # Chapter 8 - Troll # Chapter 9 - Hunters # Chapter 10 - The Revenge of the Nisse # Chapter 11 - Persecuted in the High Mountains # Chapter 12 - Storm Over the Sea # Chapter 13 - In The Realm of the Niche King # Chapter 14 - The Prisoner of Science # Chapter 15 - Polar Animals or Aliens? # Chapter 16 - Paradise Island English Dub (Any ideas about the English dub from the book) Chapter 1 The jungle, Hugo, woke up with a set. He jumped up and looked confused. Then he sighed relieved. There was no danger on the way. In The grass next to him lay his b3st friend, the fox girl, Rita, sleeping sweetly, and under a large tree the ship's cook, Dellekaj, lay snoring. Hugo had a terrible dream where he pursued by General Maximus of Jungleland and his bloodthirsty dogs. The general would give anything to grab Hugo because he was the world's rarest animal. Although, Maximus was incredibly rich and had promised a great reward to the one who caught the jungle for him, Hugo and Rita managed to escape from Jungleland aboard a cargo ship where Hugo's old friend, Dellekaj, was the ship's chef. But the captain of the ship would not allow pets on board, so he put Dellekaj and his little friends off in a Portuguese port. Ther, Dellekaj had bought a three-wheel moped with a large barn, where he had furnished a small kitchen, so that he could make his famous free kettles and sell them in markets and peatlands. Now he was on his way home to Denmark. Hugo and Rita volunteered, for they loved Dellekaj and his delicious meatballs. When they reached Denmark, they would find a lovely forest where they could live in peace and freedom for crazy people who would catch Hugo and lock him up in a cage. Now Rita woke up too. She got up and went over to Dellekaj and licked him in the ear. "Well, maybe you need breakfast, little friends?" He said, getting up. "Then we should rather see fire under the pots". Hugo was already picking wild raspberries, which grew in the small grove where they had slept at night. It was lukewarm, summer weather, so they slept outdoors. When they had eaten pancakes with fresh raspberries and quenched their thirst in a small, rippling brook, Dellekaj started the moped cart. Rita and Hugo jumped up onto the barn and then the three friends drove off the road, meandering through green mountains. A few hours later, they came to a village where there was a market in the square. "Here, we can make a penny or two," said Dellekaj, parking the moped between the stalls. As he began to roast his delicious meatballs, the scent spread throughout the square and made people approach. Hugo and Rita were hiding under the moped truck, because they didn't like being close to so many people. But gradually, Hugo dared. He felt more and more confident, because he was sure that Dellekaj was looking after him and Rita. Dellekaj gave him a meatball and also handed one down to Rita, who was still hiding under the barn. When hugo had gobbled up the meatball, he took two others and started juggling with them. He grabbed them by the paws and threw them back into the air. People gathered and stared at Hugo's circus arts, and many of them bought hot deals from Dellekaj. A police officer patrolling the marketplace to keep an eye on pickpockets came to see what made people crowd around Dellekaj's rolling kitchen. "Do you have permission for this?" The officer asked, looking sternly at Dellekaj. "Permission for what?" Dellekaj asked. "To act with wild animals, of course, " the officer replied brusquely. "What kind of animal is that?" He continued, looking at Hugo with wrinkled brows. "I don't know, " Dellekaj replied kindly. "It suddenly appeared on a ship. I was sailing with. I call him, Hugo, and he is not a trace of danger." "So they have no permission to act with the animal?" "It's just something the animal does for fun, while selling my meatballs, " replied Dellekaj. "It can't be banned then." The police officer pointed to the meatballs, which burst on his forehead. "Do you have permission to sell them there?" He asked sourly. "Nah," replied Dellekaj. "Should you have it?" "Of course you should," the officer replied. "How, where did the animal come from? It's going to be at the police station!" Hugo had seen his cut to jump down and hide under the moped's barn between some pots and a plastic bucket of meaballs. The police officer lay down on all fours and looked in under the barn. At the same time, Hugo pushed the bucket of dad down over his head. "Come one, let's get off!" Rita whispered, slipping away between people's legs. Hugo strained for her. People were so preoccupied with the furious police officer that they did not notice. The officer got rid of the bucket and wiped the father away from his eyes. "Where are you leading, animals?" He cried. "And where's the criminal?" Dellekaj was equally quietly listed among the market stalls. You'd better shut up and taste his wonderful meatballs," said an old woman, stuffing a lukewarm delle into the officer's mouth. He was completely upset that she dared to speak to him like that. He wasn't used to that. He munched on the meatball and discovered how good it tasted. "No one touched those meatballs!" He shouted. "Theyre going to the police station. They are illegal!" People laughed because he looked incredibly comical as he stood there creating himself with the face of a freshman. Dellekaj tried in vain to spot Rita and Hugo between the stalls. But when he saw the police officer start looking for him, he had to run away from the marketplace and out of the village. Just outside the city limits stood a scarecrow on a corn field. As Dellekaj ran by, there was a whimper. He stopped and saw the scarecrow come to life suddenly: Hugo's happy face appeared under the scarecrow's old hat, and Rita stuck her head between the coats. They immediately rushed to Dellekaj, who squatted and patted them. Hugo had brought the scarecrow's hat. He jumped up and pushed Dellekaj's hat off and put the scarecrow's hat on his head. Then, Hugo pulled into Dellekaj's sleeve and pointed to the scarecrow's big coat. At first, Dellekaj did not understand what Hugo meant, but then, it suddenly dawned on him. "Well, so you want me to get dressed?" He said, patted Hugo on the head. "That's a good idea, you little filur." Dellekaj put on his coat and put his chef's hat inbhis pocket. Now he looked like an old vagabond. "Well! Now we must tread on our own legs,' he said. "We have nothing else." They walked for many hours. Dellekaj was sweating in the big coat, but he didn't dare take it off, because you could never know if the police suddenly came running to look for him and Hugo. With the scarecrow's clothes on, they could hardly recognize him, he thought. In The afternoon, they reached a group of large trees on a hilltop. Dellekaj lay in the shade for as long as he was. "Oh, how tired I am," he moaned. "I'm not used to going that far at all." He yawned high and closed his eyes. A little later, he snored heavily. Rita and Hugo sat for a while, looking out over the beautiful landscape. "I also think I want to take a nap," Rita said. "Then I would am of a lovely, green forest where we live in our own cave." "Sleep well," Hugo said. "I think I'm looking around for a while." Rita rolled into thr grass, and Hugo climbed a tree and swung into the branches. It was a long time ago that he had made a proper climb, and he needed to feel the delicious whisper he always felt in his stomach as he flung through the air from branch to branch and from tree to tree. Suddenly, noticed a large circus tent, which had been erected on a pasture behind the hill. The tent was surrounded by parked circuses and trucks painted in strong colors. Hugo became curious. He climbed down from the tree and ran down the hill. He made sure to keep himself covered with bushes and large stones, so that people in the circus spot didn't notice him. (?) Chapter 2 (?) Chapter 3 (?) "I will pay you first because you've found my jungle for me," replied the general and seized Hugo. But he was not fast enough. Hugo avoided him cleverly and scrambled safely on Meatball Charlie's shoulder and stretched heavily towards the general. "The animal belongs to me!" continued General Maximus. "But it came true. How much do you demand in payroll?" "Hugo is not ashamed for sale," replied Meatball Charlie. "He's a wild animal that does not belong to anyone. He lives voluntarily with me." "Sludge and rubbish!" said the general and pulled a thick bundle of banknotes from the inner pocket. "Everything here in the world is for sale, just the price is high enough. Name the number!" (?) Chapter 4 (?) Chapter 5 (?) Chapter 6 (?) Hugo and Rita Chapter 7 (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 (?) "Yes, of course! My name is Rita." Milo looked amazed on her. "Why is your coat so red?" he asked. "All foxes have red fur," Rita answered. "except you, if you are a fox?" "I am a mountain fox," said Milo. "White is the only true color here in the snow. Later in the summer, when it melts, I catch my coat and get a new one that is gray. But your fur is pretty nice in color, I have to say." At the same time Hugo and the elf appeared. They were crawling down to see if Rita had struck. The elf immediately went to Milo and asked if he wanted to show them way to the goblin king castle. Milo looked astonished at the elf and Hugo, who still had the niche hood. "The two are also red," he said. "It is, therefore, a dangerous color to run around with here in the snow." Hugo had to ask, what Milo meant, when he heard a sound behind him. It was a big polar bear, who had sneaked into them without having discovered it. Now it was too late to escape, because they stood on a narrow rock shelf. Below them, there was a vertical fall, the cliff above them was steep and ice-skating. The polar bears licked their mouths. It came slowly closer. It took a good time, because it seemed that the delicious switch had no chance of getting rid of it. Then there was a loud bang. The polar bear turned around after the sound. A small arrow of anesthetic had hit it in the back. It did not hurt, but it obviously annoyed the bear. It tried in vain to reach the arrow with the labs. (?) Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 When Hugo woke up again several hours later, he looked around in wonder. Rita was lying next to him on a stoop in a small one. Over them was a heat lamp. Rita was still asleep. In the room next to it, the natural scientists stood looking at Hugo and Rita through a mirrored glass pane, which made the animals unable to see them. They would study the strange couple without disturbing or scaring the animals. One of the researchers was the animal psychologist Dr. Sturmdrang, who had long ago tried to dress Hugo, the evil filmmaker, Conrad Cupmann, want to make the jungle the movie hero. Differences of the episode (Any ideas about the differences) Gallery Category:Book